In This Perfect Moment
by abandonedprofile1
Summary: And in the pouring rain,they draw slowly together.It doesnt matter that they are drenched from the rain,that theyre beginning to shiver from the cold,that everyone is watching...All that matters now is the person in their arms,in this perfect moment.


Disclaimer: I make no claim to any part of Rowling's Potter universe. I just play in it...

In This Perfect Moment.

She's spinning, alone by the side of the lake, twirling round in the rain. A class of seventh years are standing over by Hagrid's hut, under rain shields and wrapped in warming charms as they struggle to finish their care of magical creatures assignment, but every now and then they look over to where she stands, unconcerned by the rain drenching her slight frame and soaking her thin shirt, and they laugh.

"No wonder she's called Looney," a redhead mutters, "that girl is insane." Some of the students close enough to overhear snicker. The pretty brunette on his left frowns at him disapprovingly, and the raven-haired boy next to her raises his head, intense emerald eyes focused on the eighteen year old who spoke.

"She's just different, Ronald," berates the girl. The redhead just scoffs.

"Different? Hermione, that girl is bloody _nutters_."

"Enough." A low voice cuts in. The redhead stops speaking abruptly, turning to the young man sitting next to him.

"Harry, mate...What do you care? It's just Looney..."

"Just Looney? Merlin, Ron. Are you really that dense?" The freckled teen just looks even more perplexed. "Do you honestly think that doesn't hurt her?" The students close by look away awkwardly, unable to push aside the feeling of guilt his words and tone drag to the surface. He stands and surveys the group, and though he speaks softly, his words carry, his voice low and commanding. "You should be ashamed of yourselves."They are quiet. No one moves. The ebony haired teen stands, picking up the deadly runespoor snake with ease, hissing coaxingly, and returning it to Hagrid, leaving the rest of the group behind him and walking away in the direction of the lake. The rest of the class is left struggling with their own snakes, trying to study them without getting too close.

"Hello Harry." She hasn't stopped spinning. Without missing a beat, the handsome young man gently catches her wrist, twirling her under their joined hands as he sweeps her into an elegant waltz to the rhythm of the torrential rain, and music only they can hear.

"Luna." Hand firmly on the small of her back he dips her low, her hair gleaming gold from the rain. She smiles serenely and he draws her up again, pulling her tight against him. Her hands are flat against his chest, fingers splayed against the thin white shirt which is clinging to his muscles. His hands slip down to her petite waist and they slowly begin to dance again, more sedately than before.

"You didn't have to do that for me, Harry..." He just raises his brow in disbelief. "You didn't." She insists. A moment later she adds contemplatively, "No one else has ever seen past my..." She pauses slightly, searching for the right word,

"...Act? Pretence?" Harry interjects, and she smiles wryly,

"Yes... it doesn't surprise me you're the first." A mischievous grin creeps across the boys face, and he leans in close, lips brushing her ear,

"Maybe I just watch you more than most people." The girl blinks, looking genuinely surprised for probably the first time in anyone's memory.

"...Me?" Intense green eyes glitter with amusement. Gently, he tugs her nearer, pressing her close to him with one hand on the small of her back and the other resting at the bottom of her neck.

"Yes, you." he whispers, warmth spreading through him as the smile curves up her lips.

And there, as the rain pours down, they draw slowly together. It doesn't matter that they are drenched from the rain, it doesn't matter that they're beginning to shiver from the cold, it doesn't matter that the entire seventh year care of magical creatures class is watching, and it doesn't matter that this will be all over the school by dinner – the Man Who Conquered and Looney Lovegood dancing in the rain.

Right now, in this perfect moment, the only thing that mattered was the warmth of the other's body as their lips brushed together gently, their heartbeats thudding with every raindrop.


End file.
